User talk:Steamy Igloo/Archive 3
/wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :/wave --Steamy..x 18:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) around the world is amazing when youre fucked Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer IM when im high or pissed, but around the world is pretty saucy too :> --Steamy..x 20:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::IM? dirty dub is the best when youre high, uk hardcore when youre wrecked and trance for acid, daft punk goes amazingly with everything though Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::How do you know what to listen to in any of those situations <3 --Frosty 20:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::i have my ways, listen to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5WxZNIpszs when youre wrecked and it actually messes with your brain. Its fake dubstep but that doesnt matter in a state :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's, it's, so, filthy. --Frosty 20:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I cummed. That is what i call music. --Steamy..x 20:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh btw, thanks for that, i didnt know them and i've listened to quite a few of their songs now and they are pretty fucking sexy, must dl some albums. --Steamy..x 21:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::whoru? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuLlvWwZ3Qw, not dubby enough for me, but still rude. + ℓγssάή 14:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Idrk--Steamy..x 15:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Images If i wanted to put an imagine in a userbox, but make it smaller so it fits in a normal size userbox, how do i do that? --Steamy..x 21:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I presume you would do what you do with sigs. for example (idk if lolcakes is a picture or not). --Frosty 21:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Frosty so useful :> --Steamy..x 21:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't get admin for nothing (well, maybe). --Frosty 21:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did :D - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now where should i put this.. | | |This user is an Autist by nature}} --Steamy..x 21:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and lau your the only woman on the internet = instant admin. --Steamy..x 21:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do not condone calling people Autistic, unless they choose to be called it. --Frosty 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Guess i can only put it on my own userpage then :> --Steamy..x 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) u pm me in game imo. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : ;o? Afaik kid wants to HA and is decent at GvG, makes for a so much better fill-in than I do :> --''Chaos? -- 19:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::ye HA Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ign? and i have very limited HA experience but apparently im a pretty good OoS according to chris who is like r13 or something ridiculous like that --Steamy..x 21:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::isnt chris that dumb r6/8 kid who always claims to be amazing with r12 accounts but just isnt. also, Rawr Hits The Bong Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Rawr The Gimmick Nigger :} --Frosty 21:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yo frost lp, it doesnt count as a gimmick when i make it myself. Well yes it does, but it makes running it ok :D Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::LAME SUQ. --Crow 21:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nop, must be another chris, hes really not the lying type tbh, very honest nice guy. --Steamy..x 21:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::whats his ign? whos he play with? Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hes not in IKEA atm but i know he plays with them alot, apart from that i have no idea who he plays with as when i play with him 95% of the time in either gvg or HA its him coming with me not me going with him. And its Chris Gives Up Zzz --Steamy..x 21:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::never heard of him meh Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So was the paedophile who raped me. --Frosty 21:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, well i convinced you i was anyway. --Steamy..x 21:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) the fuck i come back, and see you spamming talk pages, whoru --'đarkchaoş]' 23:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :k. --Steamy..x 14:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :hey dood man drk man wana elebal#?? Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::he never actually said that, someone trickd him!! Gringo 19:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no idea what this conversation is about, but it involves incorrect english, eleball and trickery so im staying out D: --Steamy..x 19:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PkMn Apparently it is/was sold, can anybody confirm this, would be nice to know. --Steamy..x 15:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Need some decent gvgers Some people from tF including myself decided that we cant be bothered with all the bad players and shitters in it. k. one guy decided he'd make his own guild and alot of people from tF followed him. we're like 4/8 on the core (although backline is coming after mAT so 6/8 really) need ranger who can also play front/midline roles and a mesmer who can also play other midline roles and maybe frontline roles. In general primary ranger and mesmer who are flexible. tF was usually around the 200-300 mark but it did get top 100 like twice for decent periods of time, so we're not awful not we're not exactly the cream of the crop. if you want to take one of these slots just leave pm and we'll try you out in smurf (or main guild for now as its rank n/a atm wat) --Steamy..x 21:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ups infuse just decided to quit gw. so need one of them too. --Steamy..x 21:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) most likely the best player you will see in your life, remember to read all chat! --Steamy..x 20:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I do hope that's not sarcasm I'm detecting! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:41, 19 May 2010 (UTC) ::Sarcasm? Why, I simply can't believe you would suggest that I am guilty of such a heinous crime commited in gilworz, the most serious wor you will ever see! --Steamy..x 22:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fresh from obs, yes it had animate shambling horror (ran by IWAY smurf). Hexes anyone? --Steamy..x 16:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) this is why I have no faith in you You claim to know about honour, yet you don't even know what eprod is, son, i am disappoint. --Frosty 22:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : :< --Steamy..x 22:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::FUCKING EPRODDDDD :::Mmmdupwuptzblip --Steamy..x 09:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Need new guild (gvg) details here http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=300619#300619 --Steamy..x 19:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Anybody know what ally IWAY is in? --Steamy..x 14:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Furious Dragons Reign? [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 16:05, 24 May 2010 (UTC) ::Who? --Steamy..x 16:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild:Furious_Dragons_Reign <-- Them? [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 16:20, 24 May 2010 (UTC) ::::By IWAY i mean Tombs Is Srs Business IWAY http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/ladder/show_guild.php?name=Tombs+Is+Srs+Business&lang=en --Steamy..x 16:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm very well aware of who IWAY is, seeing as I have a guest invite to them in this moment and several times in the past. And the answer would be Furious Dragons Reign. Atleast according to the one I asked. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 16:52, 24 May 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why would they be in an ally of a guild which isnt on ladder + its not shown on that link you sent me. --Steamy..x 16:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because they all suddenly started to like PvE and GW is loldead? I dno. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 17:03, 24 May 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Alex told me your wrong and theyre in some american GvG ally --Steamy..x 17:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well i was in it like 2 weeks ago, i just cant remember who D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: :<--Steamy..x 17:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::i believe IWAY is in an alliance along with like QuCo and some other "top" american guilds. they were in GG's alliance along with us but they left. they could possibly in whatever guilds are left in sD's alliance. good luck finding a guild --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks, im not looking to join IWAY or anything, im a euro, it was just my friends guild recently left GG ally and theyre looking for a US ally and saint said i should try and find out what ally IWAY was in :> --Steamy..x 15:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::theres only a few american alliances left. you got sD's (or whatever is left of it after the drama), BUM leads a small one, GG's, and maybe a few more i dont know of --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Eh, thanks. --Steamy..x 16:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Trying to make some kind of r/a sway again and that works pretty well, not as strong as the SA rangers were but boo, how to improve? --Steamy..x 10:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) --Frosty 11:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :No exhausting assault makes me sad :< --Steamy..x 11:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey jax, I heard you like Dicks, so I got you one. :lern wiki schoko :> --Steamy..x 18:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: You can't have interwebs, you're black--Schoko Ze Germun 18:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::stop suq nob lamr --Steamy..x 18:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 8 days away for 8 days, might be able to log onto gw but very unlikely, should be able to talk on pvx/msn though (and missing mAT as im leaving like now :<) --Steamy..x 17:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Somebody tell me what happened in mAT? All i know is GG won and everybody ran quad ele.. cant get on gw to obs. --Steamy..x 23:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Great job You just messed up redirects and newest articles. >:( [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yea good work on the pages. User:Steamy Igloo/etc etc , not hard. Also GG went 10-0 and pretty much dominated the mAT, it was a good final vs MSH (DirT) though, they ran Dual Para and came pretty close to winning, if their flagger got back to the prot in time they would have won the game. Also LAME went 2-4 lol. --Frosty 09:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, tF went 2-4 and tF's smurf with benched people poop'd. Pretty funny but theyre disbanding now anyway. --Steamy..x 09:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How's the weather down in wherever you are nig?--Schoko Ze Germun 11:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hot and sunny :> what about in the land of mein Führer? --Steamy..x 11:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::rainy, moist and the air's filled with ashes of... owell, usual stuff :o --Schoko Ze Germun 11:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Adolf up to his old tricks then eh? --Steamy..x 11:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Stop that mess!! You are still messing them up with User/ instead of User: >:( [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 13:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ups. How do i move the pages? --Steamy..x 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::dw i got it. i'll move. --Steamy..x 13:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::And messed up redirects even more, should be blocked for that. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not very good at this :< and dandy isnt replying on msn when im asking him what im doing to make it screw up. --Steamy..x 14:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Read all the PvX policies please. I have hard time moving all your pages because there's a limit you can move in a short time too. Now Frosty's got a lot to delete. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thats not the way to policy whore --Steamy..x 14:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : You can't be polite jax, you're black, keep that in mind for gods sake!-- 14:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I pulled an MJ :>--Steamy..x 14:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::lolocaust--Schoko Ze Germun 14:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Your guild sucks and you should join mine because our name mocks the irish and i need more people for it. Atm its like er. Me. Dandy. KJ is joining at some point, hamster is joining at some point and conny might. Hamster got his old guild into srs ally before so he should be able to get this one into it. Hopefully anyway.. --Steamy..x 14:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just don't get the jokes about irish tbh...--Schoko Ze Germun 14:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well your a kraut.--Steamy..x 14:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::YOU'RE YOU SAY?--Schoko Ze Germun 14:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wot? --Steamy..x 14:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: nevermind, let's just say you're a fgt :>--Schoko Ze Germun 15:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::sounds about right.--Steamy..x 15:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you forget that.--Schoko Ze Germun 15:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know what your talking about so i already have. :<--Steamy..x 15:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your vote on Build:Me/any Psychic Instability I have a few objections against your vote, 1: PI KD's for 4 seconds, erf shakur only for 3, 2: thanks to r12 FC PI recharges in approximatly 7,68 seconds, which is not really much slower than you can charge ES while under "FGJ!", 3: ES is only adjacent while PI KD's in nearby rangee, 4: mesmers have illusion/dom utility and wars have good damage, so that balances that out, to summarise: I think you voted a bit low --(Talk) 12:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Forgot about FC recharge buff to PvE, will change vote, thanks.--Steamy..x 12:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Newbie Guides Could somebody write a few of the elites sections up? I'm going to watch a film and somebody will have my love forever if they write some up<3--Steamy..x 19:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You homo, btw, 28 minute matches suck so fucking hard, I can't believe everyone's just camping on those fucktardbuilds.--Schoko Ze Germun 21:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and you should definitely add Magehunters Strike to your Warrior Elitesection :p--Schoko Ze Germun 21:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Or not. And yeah, 28 builds are pretty shitty. Thats why you run DF honor and be manly. Run like 5 physicals, 3 war, 1 para 1 ranger and be like lololol --Steamy..x 21:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ye but still, include magehunter strike to your elite section, it's almost as manly as decapitate, sth like this--Schoko Ze Germun prof=Warrior/Ritualist Axe=12+1+1 Strength=12+1DismemberBlowStrikeChopFrenzySprintStrikePact Signet/build :Schoko such a baddy :) --Frosty 08:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You're so black frosty :o --Schoko Ze Germun 09:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Come on frosty, we all know death pact signet and sprint wins RA!--Steamy..x 10:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::This was not made for RA you fgt, if RA, drop sprint for Dash and bring Res sig.--Schoko Ze Germun 10:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and check this out :> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_HA_Invoke_Trololospike --Schoko Ze Germun 10:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Somebody is going to change that name i promise you. And wtf is with the spear chuckin? Looks funny.--Steamy..x 12:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hell yeah, +30 Dmg with wearying + Conjure, roundabout + 180 dmg by spearchucking, also for the lulz--Schoko Ze Germun 12:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::40 second recharge =p builds like that go in your sandbox 1 sec i'll put one on your userpage, just click the link and shove builds in it but dont add tags like trial/testing/stub to them obviously--Steamy..x 13:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Did you actually read the skills? 1 spike every 15 seconds :p --Schoko Ze Germun 14:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Glyph of sacrifice mate.--Steamy..x 14:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Jeez, jax - You either spike Wearying + Invoke or Wearying + Chain lightning or Wearying + Lightning Hammer 1 spike every ~17 seconds--Schoko Ze Germun 14:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Pics or it didnt happen--Steamy..x 14:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wat, we ran this in HA yesterday, was pretty funny tbh, only problem is, you don't really kill R-Spike--Schoko Ze Germun 14:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Pics or it didnt happen--Steamy..x 14:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It_happened.jpg--Schoko Ze Germun 14:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pics or it didnt happen--Steamy..x 14:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Shut up and try some constructive criticism--Schoko Ze Germun 15:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pics or it will never happen<3--Steamy..x 15:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're bad :( Schoko Ze Germun 16:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You're german :)--Steamy..x 16:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::HE BATS IT OUT OF THE STADIUM.Brandnew 17:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm german, your argument is invalid.--Schoko Ze Germun 16:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC)